


Untitled

by IamTheFezMan



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheFezMan/pseuds/IamTheFezMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is in college and who else would his teacher be, other than Alex Kingston. Matt is madly in love with her and is finding it difficult to get her to notice him.<br/>[ I know it's cliched but I couldn't resist.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the well known song "Don't Stand So Close to Me" by The Police. I don't really know what people would think of a college AU so I just posted the first chapter. Please comment if you'd like more.

Don't Stand So Close To Me

I can't believe I'm doing this.. Nothing's going to happen. Christ, Matthew! She's nearly twenty years older than you!  
No matter how many times Matt recited this to himself, he knew that he would still go up to Kingston's desk after class and make a fucked up excuse as to why he needed to stay back with her again.

He has tried every single trick in the book; from wearing cologne to buying her lunch. Even today he was wearing ridiculously tight, leather trousers to try and get her to notice him.  
As far as he was concerned, it hadn't worked, nor was he any closer to kissing her, let alone sleeping with her. 

The amount of times he fantasised about alternative realities to the end of his day when he'd stay back to get help on topics he knew rather well. Each fantasy was different, sometimes he'd shag her against the wall, other times on the desk with her bent over in front of him. One of his personal favourites starts of with him leaning forward and pressing his lips roughly against hers, no feelings, no emotion only sheer arousal and desperation. And when he'd feel that skilled tongue of hers slip inside his mouth, he'd know she wanted this too, she wanted him to be buried deep inside her, pushing her closer to the edge until she- 

"Matt?" He's dragged out of his fantasy by the beckoning of his name, snapping back to reality, a bit flustered.

"Y-Yah?" He looks up, his cheeks crimson. She was staring right at him, clearly after asking him a question. Embarrassment flooded through him, his trousers tighter than they already were, signalling to him that he may have gotten a bit carried away with his little fantasy. Who ever invented desks, he was forever grateful as it was temporarily covering his problem.

"C-Could you repeat the question please?" Trying his best not to stutter, he manages to force out some sentence. A few girls around him giggled, clearly aware of his problem, but he didn't care about what they thought about him. Only her opinion mattered to him.  
She looks at him with a confused look before repeating herself.


End file.
